Innumerable
by kiuna'yukina
Summary: He'd never get tired of hearing it, and no matter what she said, she'd always smile while saying it. -NejiTen- "Say it again for me, its like the whole world stops to listen when you tell me you're in love..."


**Author's Note: **Here I am with another NejiTen oneshot. I just love this couple, because they're so imperfectly perfect and they make me think. X3

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, there wouldn't be any fight scenes. Only gut-wretching, tear-jerking, diabetes-inducing sweetfluffyangstromancedrama that would make you crygigglelaughscreamdie over and over again. So thank God I don't. Or not. X3

* * *

**Innumerable**

"_The thing about love is I never saw it coming_

_It kinda crept up and took me by surprise_

_And now there's a voice inside my heart_

_It's got me wondering,_

_Is this true? I want to hear it one more time."_

It was quiet, almost dark, and the sky was a beautiful myriad of hues- red, orange, pink, purple and blue. Standing in a concealed portion of the Hyuuga gardens was a silhouette of two people, joined so much so that no one knew where one ended and the other began.

It was silent, the chirping birds long having departed for their nests, and the rest of the Hyuuga clan had withdrawn within the solemn halls of the Hyuuga compound.

There was a rustling, then a medley of voices, giggles and subdued peals of laughter. For a moment, there was silence, and then a whisper:

"Say it again."

She just rolled her eyes and gave him a look, one that wavered seeing the uncharacteristic softness in his eyes.

"Please?"

"_The thing about you is you know just how to get me_

_You talk about us like there's no end in sight."_

Her eyes widened a fraction, and a giggle escaped, causing him to tighten his hold on her, bringing her even closer to him.

"Neji."

He blinked innocently, as if all this were just a normal everyday situation.

"Yes?"

She sighed in defeat and looked straight into his eyes, unconsciously wetting her lips, missing the gleam that sparked for a moment in his gaze.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it. But this is the _tenth _time, and I don't really get what's so special about it."

He just smiled, a rare, genuine little smile that spoke volumes even though no actual words had been said.

"_The thing about me is that I really want to let you_

_Open that door and walk into my life."_

"Well?"

He looked lost for a moment, a rare second of uncertainty, and she could help but giggle _again _at the adorable look that crossed his face.

"What's so special about me saying it? You hear it all the time."

He simply shrugged, and as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, answered,

"It's different when it comes from you."

She blushed just then, she couldn't help it, and looked at him, this man, the prodigy of his clan, the genius of his batch, the pride of his village, and wondered what on earth it was he saw in her.

"_And it feels like it's the first time  
That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain  
And ne__ver in my whole life have I heard words  
as beautiful as when you say my name."_

But then he smiled that breathtaking smile of his and she ceased thinking about _why, _and just appreciated what was.

"So… now?"

She loved that childish gleam in his eyes, and reveled at being the cause of it.

"Okay Neji, I'll say it now."

"_Move in a little closer_

_Take it to a whisper_

_And just a little louder.."_

She took a deep breath and braced herself, and said through her smile,

"Hyuuga Tenten."

The warmth of his eyes made her feel like she was soaring through air.

"Again?"

Her laughter echoed across the whole compound.

"_I love you, Hyuuga Neji."_

"_Say it again for me 'cause I love the way it feels_

_When you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind_

_Say it again for me, It's like the whole world stops to listen_

_When you tell me you're in love (with me)_

_Say it again."_

* * *

The song's entitled "Say It Again" by Marie Digby, by the way. She's this awesome half-Irish, half-Japanese singer that I'm so crazy about these days. XD

Hope you all enjoyed it the way I did while making it. It is best reading with the song playing in the background, though. X3

Reviews are lovefriendshipjusticepeace&harmony. Let us all live happily ever after. 83

**_Love, kiuna'yukina_**


End file.
